Fate
by baby-gin
Summary: Gwen makes a discovery that will change her life for ever. Main paring Gwen/Owen with Janto thrown in for fun.


Rebecca AspinallA Torchwood FanfictionPairing – Gwen/Owen

Fate

Gwen stared down at the pregnancy test that she held in her hands, how was this even possible. Rhys had had an accident a couple of years back and was told that he would never be able to have kids. No, it couldn't be, could it? Either way she would have to tell Rhys but first she had to get to the Hub.

* * * * *

Gwen ran into the Hub hardly knowing what to do.

"Gwen, are you alright?" she heard Toshiko's voice ask.

"Yeah, course I am. You haven't seen Owen have you? I need to tell him something…"

"What do you need to tell me?" Gwen turned round to see Owen stood there looking at her like she was drooling down her shirt. When in fact he thought that it must be something really important if she had come all the way back to the Hub just to talk to him.

"Can we go somewhere private, it's a sensitive topic."

"Yeah, sure we can." Owen was starting to get worried now, what had happened, at what had it got to do with him, but he lead her to the autopsy room anyway.

* * * * *

"I don't really know how I'm going to tell you this…"

"Gwen just spit it out will you?"

"O.k. … Owen, I'm pregnant." She looked at Owen's face, he was white.

"Why are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you because … it's yours Owen; I'm having your baby."

Suddenly Owen had put his arms around her and was swinging her round in circles. Then he realised something. "How can you be sure? I mean, it could be Rhys' not mine."

"That's impossible, Rhys is infertile; he had a car accident a couple of years ago." She hadn't thought that Owen would actually be happy about all this but then she realised something too. "I haven't told him yet, what am I going to do? He'll go mad when he finds out," there was fear in her voice.

Owen put his arms around her, "It'll be O.k. look I'll come with you, and you can come and live with me. I think it's about time I settled down."

* * * * *

It was an hour later when Gwen and Owen arrived at her flat, mainly because it had taken Owen half an hour to get Gwen to leave the Hub. When they walked in they found Rhys sitting on the sofa.

"You finished work then? I was thinkin' maybe we could order a take out or something…" he turned to see that Gwen was not alone "Who's this?"

"Rhys I need you to promise me that you won't freak out."

"Why? What the hell is goin' on?"

"Rhys this is Owen, he and I, erm I don't know how to put this…"

Owen noticed that she was having trouble "Gwen, let me take over…"

"Look, mate, I don't know who you think you are, but you're on my flat, and my girlfriend is trying to tell me something here."

Owen had had enough of this, how on earth had Gwen managed to put up with this idiot in general never mind live with him. "Just in case you didn't hear Gwen a couple of minutes ago, I'm Owen. She is also trying to tell you that I'm also the father of her unborn child."

"What do you mean?" Great this man really is an idiot.

Gwen managed to answer before Owen did, or rather before Owen lost his temper. "Rhys, you know when I went away with work, that weekend. Well I got shot in the stomach, and Owen being the fantastic doctor that he is managed to heal me up and that's where it all started. I didn't feel like I was in love with you any more that it was all just familiarity. With Owen it was different it had a spark that I'd never felt with you, not even at the beginning."

Rhys looked as if he was going to throw something "You've been having an affair with this idiot, and now you come home and tell me that you're pregnant. Well that's it then, it over Gwen; you can pack your things and get out. Go on then what you waiting for?"

* * * * *

The view from Owen's apartment was amazing, that was one of the things that Gwen loved about it the other was that it belonged to Owen. She was surprised how well Rhys had actually took the news that she had been cheating on him all she could do was guess that he had realised that the spark had gone as well.

"Gwen, I cleared out a couple of the draws for you." Owen said as he put his arms around her waist. "You really need to get some sleep; we have to get you checked out tomorrow."

Gwen leaned back into his embrace, "We'll have to tell Jack and the team tomorrow as well or they'll wonder why I'm throwing up all the time."

Owen had never really realised just how much he actually loved Gwen and he vowed there and then that he would never let anything bad happen to her.

* * * * *

Jack had started to notice that something was going on when Ianto had told him that Gwen and Owen had come into work together. That was mainly because they did not live anywhere near each other. His suspicions where confirmed when Gwen said that she and Owen needed to speak to him and the team all at the same time.

They had gathered everyone in the boardroom so they did not end up repeating themselves.

"O.k." said Gwen "First things first, I split up with Rhys last night so no chance of him finding out what I really do for a living. Secondly, I'm pregnant and that's why we split up."

Jack looked shocked, "You mean that he found you that he was going to be a dad so he dumped you? Cause if he did…"

"No," Owen butted it "He throw her out after he found out that Gwen is pregnant with someone else's child; that someone being me."

Ianto seemed to be the first one to recover from the shock "Well, congratulations."

Jack on the other hand was in such a shock that he said "When did you two start, you know?"

"The weekend after I got shot; things with Rhys where… I don't know… but I knew that I didn't love him any more but I love Owen."

"So," said Toshiko "Where are you living now."

"Tosh, do you really think I'd let the mother of my child have nowhere to live?"

"No, of course not; I was just suggesting that if she needed somewhere to stay then I have a spare room."

"Thanks for the offer Tosh but I'm fine." Gwen assured her with a small smile.

What happens when Gwen finds out that she's pregnant and Owen's the father. This is all happening before Out of Time.

3


End file.
